Danza, Pasión y Arte
by adx-25
Summary: Este es mi sueño y haré lo que sea para lograrlo sere una de las mejores bailarinas del mundo y nadie podra impedirlo - dijo una muy decidida Hinata antes de salir a esena


No puedes obligarme padre- dijo hinata

Claro que puedo es mas tu vas a tomar el control de la empresa esa es mi decisión – exclamo un Hiashi enojado

Pero tu no puedes hacer eso ya tengo 18 años y tu ya no me controlas mas – respondió Hinata de forma muy audaz

Ya tienes la suficiente capacidad como para controlar la empresa y lo vas ah hacer ¡ya deja de una vez ser una decepción para la familia! – dijo hiashi exasperado

No sabes cuantos años estuve esperando esas palabras que me dijeras que era lo suficiente mente capaz – dijo Hinata con un deje de melancolía- 14 años pero sabes que eso ya no me importa

Hinata cuida tus palabras sabes que no me temblaría el pulso para desheredarte – dijo su padre intentando asustarla

Anda hazlo como te dije hace 14 años me importaba lo único que voy a extrañar de los hyuga son a Neji, a Hanabi y a mis primas Luna y Mel a mas nadie, nadie mas me ata esta "familia"- diciendo con sarcasmo la ultima palabra

Y que vas a hacer ya que eres una inútil – diciendo esto ultimo fríamente

De verdad te importa bueno si quieres saber voy a hacer lo que mas me gusta en todo el mundo – y con unas de sus mejores sonrisas dijo- ¡Bailar! Igual que mi madre

¡Que! Va a dejar todo por eso te lo prohíbo – dijo al borde de un colapso nervioso – te prohíbo absolutamente seguir el mismo camino que tu madre

Padre tu ya no puedes prohibirme nada eso es lo que voy a hacer – dijo Hinata dirigiéndose a la salida

Hinata si sales por esa puerta dejaras de ser mi hija

Cuando tu me viste como una hija ¡ah! siempre me despreciaste nunca me demostraste que me querías no se si algunas ves yo valí algo para ti Hiashi tu nunca fuiste mi padre un padre no se comporta como tu lo hiciste conmigo

Y diciendo esto sale de las empresas hyuga dejando a un Hiashi muy sorprendido y extrañamente triste por las palabras de su "hija"

En otra parte

Hola Neji es Hinata tenemos que vernos te espero dentro de 15 minutos en el parque de cuando éramos niños

15 minutos más tarde

Hinata hola para que me llamaste – dijo un Neji muy intrigado

Neji te llamo para decirte que ya yo no soy parte de la familia – diciendo esto con suma tranquilidad

¡Que! Pero que paso – dijo un Neji muy impresionado y conmocionado

Me negué a aceptar el control de la empresa – diciendo con más tranquilidad que la de antes

Pe-Pero porque - dijo tartamudeando de la impresión y conmoción

Porque ese era el destino que mi padre quería para mi – muy seria

Y que vas a hacer – dijo ya mas calmado

Lo que siempre quise – dijo con una enorme sonrisa

Te refieres a – dijo algo incrédulo

¡Si! Exacto Bailar es mi pasión voy a seguir la profesión que tenia mi madre – dijo aun mas feliz que antes

Entonces ven te llevo a la mansión para que busquemos un apartamento –con una sonrisa- no puedo dejar que mi hermana duerma en la calle

Neji Gracias – muy feliz – eres el mejor - diciendo esto lo abraso

Sabes que no tienes porque agradecerme es lo menos que puedo hacer por ti

Bueno vamos a la mansión Hyuga – dijo una Hinata muy emocionada

Y dicho esto ambos subieron al carro de Neji que era un **Audi Avus Quattro ****y se dirigieron a su destino**

**En la mansión Hyuga**

Hermana porque te vas – dijo Hanabi con voz afligida

Hermanita sabes también como yo que yo nunca quise manejar las empresas solo quise el amor de nuestro padre – con voz serena

Pero no tienes porque irte – aun más triste y afligida

No me voy en cuando encuentra un lugar para vivir te voy a llamar tranquila – dijo con una sonrisa muy alegre – bueno ya termine de empacar todas mis cosas sabia, que estoy iba a suceder así que ya había empacado casi todo

Me vas a llamar ¿verdad? – dijo Hanabi algo preocupada

Claro que si – con una sonrisa – eres mi Hermanita mi bubu – riendo por lo último que había dicho

¡Hinata! – Protesto algo sonrojada – bueno nos vemos no olvides llamarme te quiero mucho

Bueno hablamos luego yo te llamo ven vamos a bajar Neji me esta esperando

¿Eso es todo Hinata? – Algo incrédulo ya que solo había dos maletas

Si Neji esa es casi toda mi ropa mis cosas las vendré a buscar cuando encontramos el apartamento – con una sonrisa – Hanabi cuida mis cosas

Si tranquila – sonriendo – están más que seguras

Bueno adiós – abrazando por ultima vez a su hermana – acuérdate que no es una despedía y que pronto nos volveremos a ver

Busca un apartamento muy grande ya que te voy a visitar muy a menudo jajaja Adiós – con una sonrisa

Si eso haré Adiós bubu nos vemos pronto – dándole un beso en la mejilla en forma de despedida

Y dicho esto Hinata subió al auto de Neji

Hinata me acaban de llamar acabo de encontrar el apartamento perfecto para ti lo mejor es que queda a tres calles de la academia de danza y artes de Konoha – dijo con una sonrisa

Neji d-de verdad gracias muchas gracias –emocionada

Y por el precio no te preocupes puedes verlo como un regalo de Hanabi y mió - sonriéndole

Neji no debieron gracias – muy conmovida

Bueno vamos a verlo - sonriendo

Y dicho esto partieron al nuevo hogar de Hinata

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Hola que les pareció por favor no sean crueles T.T

Espero que les guste

Bueno para aclarar unas cosas

El padre de Neji no esta muerto

Los padres de Naruto no están muertos y este tiene una Hermana que es una de las mejores amigas de Hinata

El auto de Neji es espectacular si pueden búsquenlo y me dicen si es una exageración o esta bien jejeje

Los padres de Sasuke no están muertos

Bueno creo que eso es todo por el momento en el próximo capitulo aclaro mas dudas jajaja y por favor dejen criticas constructivas y cualquier idea ser tomada con mucha gratitud jeje

El próximo capitulo se Titula

Mi nuevo hogar, mis locas amigas y la academia de danza y artes de Konoha


End file.
